Pretty Cure Geminis
by Mana Nagisa
Summary: Watch how Yuki, Neko, Seria ,Chieri and Nagisa as they faces challenges in love, family, friendship ,friendship distance between Singapore ,Nagoya and Tokyo(in me like Seria and Chieri were reunited days later after that day. They will perform some AKB0048 ,AKB48 and some songs as they gain new power or spreading their feeling to everyone. Must enjoy no matter what!
1. Chapter 1 : That Fated Day

Year 2005, somewhere in June

Wind blows, shakes the petals from the tree to near the lakes and garden. The wind glides the petal everywhere. At this particular cherry blossom tree, five girls gathered from different direction .They were totally mesmerized by the tree like a prey being lured by the predator without knowing that they are in danger. Five of them each show a petal glide through the air and started to follow it. Minutes later, they were awake from the beauty tree like a dream. They then started too looked around, found themselves with the girls they have met. They were around 8 years old. Girls started to look each other with a curiosity heart born in their body. Girls with different skins color (might be slightly different cuz some tanned their skin a bit) but different hair color, clothes, shoes and eyes. They then each introduce themselves with their short names/nickname they give themselves. (Yuki-Chan, Neko-chan, Nagisa-chan, Seira-Chan, Cheiri-Chan)

* * *

Character information at that time, 8 years old

Yuki chan has a hair color of light pink and her hair tied up to a cute twin ponytail, fringe is like a doll-kind, wears a white and pink dress with a pair white socks and light blue shoes, eye color is magenta, has a small and cartoon bag pack.

Neko-chan has a hair color mixed of orange and tied up to a side-ponytail, have bit of bangs ,wears a bright orange shirt slightly longer, covered a bit of her pants and a navy blue pants, wears a striped neck cellphone a pair of red shoes and holds a small grocery handbag filled with vegetable and meats

Nagisa –chan has a hair color of black and brown mixes and up to her waist, fringes is straight, wears a half-sleeves dress (with a short pants hidden inside), wears a pair of white and pink short boots ,has a sling bag)

Seira chan has a hair color of deep green, short hair touched her shoulders, fringe is spilt into a few part swears a sporty shirt and pants (plays tennis)and a sport shoe for kids version, carry a tennis bag.

Cheiri-chan has a hair color of blue sapphire, short hairs slightly above her shoulders, wears a light blue and a deep blue silk belt, and a short and long sleeves jacket, wears a leather short boots, and carries a small hand bag for lessons

* * *

They came from different elementary school in japan. Some studies in a private girl's elementary school. They came from different parts of japan and 1 of them is from overseas to japan for holiday. They each found themselves with new friends, and started too looked in their bags which was placed at a bench just opposite the sakura tree, for items to play together as five. Four of them looked sad as they didn't have any items to play but….Nagisa-chan has a paper ball in her sling bag and offered out to play .At first Yuki-chan, Neko-chan, Seira-chan and chieri –chan look the paper ball with curiosity as they never have this items in japan. The five young maiden girls play with it happily without any worries. Everyone expect Nagisa has a mobile phone, started to hand out their phone and started taking photos of everyone having fun. Their parents have teaches them the use of the application and function in their phone.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the of their conversation , a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together with their partner and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2:Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cure gather with their partner and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back ,where they met each other**

* * *

At this point, Nagisa was sad, with her hands holds a game phone but looks cheerful on the outer surface .Chieri looks the only one to spotted Nagisa –chan expression a second difference even though knowing she was acting strong. Chieri then fished her other phone in her piano-like bag. Chieri had an extra phone (she is an ojou-sama) in case she lost her phone, which is given by her doting grandparents. Chieri gives her extra phone to Nagisa and received her thanks to Chieri and they each take a photo each of the five of them in their phone. Time flies..., it was around 5pm, having a sunset..., they took their things and packing up but as they were packing... They suddenly remembered that the five of them slipped out with her parents at places of interests, buying groceries on her mom's instruction, after having her piano lessons, after tennis training on their way home. As they was getting ready to rush back to their parents 'side or back home.

A beautiful sunset attracted them and stood still for a while. They each calm down and relaxed their mind peaceful. They bade goodbye and thanks to each other ..., before they go...

One of the girls, Yuki-chan found a sakura petal on her hands .The five of them looks at the sakura tree, the sakura tree glowed and covered in gold color. Just then a gently wind blew. Sakura flower blooms, petals glide through the direction of the wind, like a flocks of bird flying in the sky like a rainbow..., Leaves a wonderful memories for the five of them. Their hands have collected an amount of petals .But chose one to five petals of sakura, they decided to keep it as memories .They then bade a truly farewell and went to their separated ways .Despite they left to separate ways, the petal flew to the sky and the cherry blossom tree returned back to its normal way.

~End of chapter 1~

THE Writer (Mana Nagisa): Hi, everyone, I am Mana Nagisa, the creator of this pretty cure, so what do you think of Chapter 1? If my story has offended anyone in any way, please forgive me as it is my first time doing this. Well, hope you enjoy the story and Yoroshiku onegai shimasu (bows)


	2. Chapter 2: New Percure ! Cure Petalite!

Several Years Later….,

(Yawns)*…," _so tired, have to wake up early for school every day_", said Minami Yuki. Yuki was getting ready for school. "Yuki, hurry up, u are going to miss your breakfast!" the voice of her mother came from the kitchen. "_Hai! ..., Coming down in a minute…!"_ replied Yuki. After doing her hair neatly and packing her stuff for school and comic club, she rushed down with her bag for breakfast.

Minutes later, yuki is walking her way to school, a pink and white like fluffy ball show up and starts following her back without her acknowledging. Time passed, yuki was seen having her lunch with 2 girls at the rooftop. "Yuki?" said Amber, one of her friend sitting beside her. _"Mm?"_ replied with her mouth stuck a pair of pink chopstick, "why is there….a white and pink fluffy ball floating around you?" Amber said with Astuko, another friend looking at the ball floating around Yuki," Yeah, why is that?". _"What do you girls mean? A pink and white fluffy like ball?"_ said Yuki, and then looked up. Amber and Astuko mentioned the pink and white fluffy ball was not around anymore. Amber and Astuko looked at each other with a weird face.*(The bell rings)…, "_Let's go, lunch break is over"_ Yuki was the first to get up after finishing her sentence. Followed by Astuko and Amber, as they were on their way, the spirit appears again at the three girls back.

After finishing her school and cca, she walked home with a sigh of relief. She has to go by another with bag full of fish and vegetable that her mother had messaged her in school. As she was listening to her phone's music playing AKB48, she thinks about her cca project in school. They was having the meeting about the making of the new comic moments ago , a images of the sakura tree suddenly popped up in her mind .She then smiled ,remembering the fun memories she had with the four other girls in the open field with a sakura tree just beside it. A petal of sakura had at her school bag. She smiled quietly and headed straight home. After having her dinner, she entered her room wanting to close the door; a voice was heard "Ouch, that hurts u knows-ra!" Yuki was then shocked by that voice; she turned around and saw the fluffy like ball that her friends mentioned about it. _"Who are you? An alien?"_ she then started to talk. The fluffy –like ball, then floated around her room. A thing caught that thing's attention; it floated towards and around the item. The spirit then went into the body of it; it was a rabbit soft toy that was lying on yuki's bed, caught its attention. The rabbit floated left a few cm away from the bed and started to glow in pink and white aura. Minutes later, the rabbit started to move around and when it was finally started to sit down. The doll shouted "WILL YOU WAKE UP-RA?!" That shout awakes Yuki up. 10 minutes later, both of them finally calm down, and the rabbit started introduce itself and the whole story. It turns out the doll's name is Sakura,a fairy from her planet Gem Paradise ,her planet was taken over by an evil organization,Diggemon,their boss is Demigger. "_T__heir aim is to get the rainbow gem and the couples Alexandrite, which that jewels possess an enormous power that will grant those wishes and power to take over the whole universe easily if all 9 of them are combining together-ra. In order to save the gems, Our King Jade and Queen Garnet have dispose them into a planet called the Earth beforehand and was then turned into rocks. Many fairies have been turn into minerals expect for the five of us have escaped narrowly for our lives, even our princess, Ruby, sacrificed herself at the last moments where we almost escaped to the cave but was stopped by them, Diggemon, she entrusted us with a device and told us to find the Legendary Pretty Cure, they are our only hope now, only they can save our world-ra. That cave leads us to your worlds; it was a sakura tree when we come out. When I find you, you had a pink aura around you, you might be the legendary pretty cure-ra,'_ said Sakura. Yuki with a seriously face and said: _'So …., where are the other fairy?"__ 'I don't know, by the time I'm awake, I was picked up by somebody, then I made my escape and start looking the pretty cure, all I know for sure is that there is other pretty cure other than you but not sure their true identity, the 9 gems is in this planet. We have to find before them if not your world will ended up like my planet-ra." Sakura continued._ Yuki nodded with her understanding to the whole story. (Boom, people screams were heard) …, Sakura and Yuki headed to the balcony to find out the noise. _"They are here-ra! _","Huh? Who" _"Hurry, we need to save them-ra"._

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation , a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2:Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back ,where they met each other**

* * *

Yuki and Sakura immediately headed for the venue, what was in front of them was monster. The monster looked like a terra, ground dragon which Yuki had in the online game "It's Digger, Watch Out!' said the worried looking Sakura. 'OHOHOHOH…."another voice was heard from a top of a building," I have finally found you, Sakura!'' (Shocked)' it is Laces! 'Shouted sakura. 'Now, hand over the gemstones to Demigger-sama now. Or you will suffer like your other friends are now! "Continued, Laces, who dresses up sexy-like want to seduce a rich man.'Never! I don't even know! And even if I knew I won't tell you! 'Replied sakura. 'I'll have to force you out than (smirked), Go! Digg! The monster went: "Digge! Digge! Digge!'

"Yuki! What are u doing here, Get back, and is dangerous! "Shouted from Amber and Astuko, just outside the convenience shop nearby the monster. Digg spotted them and tried to grab them while they were slowly fall to the ground.

* * *

(insert AKB48 background songs '**Sakura no Ki ni Narō**')

~From Yuki's point of view~

My heartbeat races, thinking to save them in one mind. A shining star shines above my head, my mind and body works, I realized what to say. My phone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like a brand new cellphone. I enclosed with sparkling pink and white light, I shouted: _Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!_ I was covered with a mixed color of light and saw Sakura, I wanted to say something but can't, and I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me. Seconds later, I shake my hands widely, together with my legs widely. White gloves and light pink long boots were formed, followed by my hair grew long up to my knees ,my bang forms into a doll-like fringe and pinkie white outfits, Sakura then become a pouch for my device and placed it around my waist. I then opened my eyes gently. I said my catchphrase: _Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!_ Sakura at my waist exclaimed: Oh! (With an amazed look), I have found it-ra. Finally found the first pretty cure-ra!' Laces looked shocked: 'Huh!Legendary pretty cure?!' I ran while roaring to the monster _"Don't you freaking monster dare to hurt my friends! ARH!'_ and kicked the Digg where it was going to reach out, and it flew back strongly.

A song popped up of my mind, Hatsune Miku 'Petal Swirl'.

_yakitsuite hanarenai shiroi hikari no kage _

_mabuta wo kojiaketa memai mo oboeteru _

_sugita koto uso dattara kitto raku ni nareru no _

_yasashisa kioku nukumori sae hajime kara nakattara _

_ame ga tsurete'ku no _

_anata no soba ni iru to itta koe _

_ochiru shizuku wa tsumetai no? _

_ima sore mo wakaranai _

_wa to ne ga wasuresatte toge wa nigeteitta _

_nureteru hanabira mo utsurotte hagarete'ku _

_odayaka ni boyakete shimatta azayaka na sekai _

_namae wo yonde omoishiru no kimi ga mou inai koto _

_tsuki no nai yoru ga _

_shizuka ni tokashite'ku kokoro yukkuri to _

_furueteiru no wa samui kara? _

_itsuka wa wakarimasu ka _

_ame ga yande hikari sasu kimi wo okizari ni _

_kanshou wa itsumo muimi desu ka _

_iete shimau nara _

_aa _

_koko ga miemasu ka _

_donnani takaku tsuyoku inotte mo _

_kitto koe wo karashite mo mou kimi ni todokanai _

_sora ga sundeyuku _

_namida wo saratta kaze mo nai de yuku _

_watashi wa uzu no mannaka de tada sotto me wo fuseru _

koko ga anata no tonari

As I sang that song,this is when I started to notices my outfit and my cure name, cure Petalite repeated; my friends were from a shocked expression to a stung face. 'Thanks god, they are alright, no sign of injure, they were so funny' I thought, then they shaked their head_," I will take care here, quick, GET OUT OF HERE!"_ My voice rises a bit higher. After they left, I give that Digg a couple of punches and kicks. 'Use your finishing moves! 'Said Sakura.'Ok!' I replied, all things I need to know was in my mind.

I focus my mind and heart as one, a light pink ball appears in front of me, growing bigger and bigger, I said:_'__ Hibike (Resonate)__! Petalite Burst-tot!_ The ball blast directly to the Digg and purifies it."Damn! A young girl transform into pretty cure and meddling me! I WILL RETURN!' said Laces, and then seconds later, she disappears.

After Laces disappear, the damages that Digg has done, went back to normal. Those people that were screaming suddenly forget about that incident even her friends, Amber and Astuko. Yuki transform back to her original state, holding Sakura like a soft toy, quickly run to her friends. _'Are u girls alright?'_ Yuki said, they looked at each other and Amber said: 'what are you talking about, Yuki? (Both of them started to Laugh)' .Astuko then said: Yea, we are perfectly fine, just standing in front of you.' Yuko smiled like she sighed relief as a reply.

* * *

Back at Yuki's Room~~~~

Sakura started the conversation:' so you really are a pretty cure, Cure Petalite-ra. Finally I have found one of the Pretty Cure-ra. My belief was right-ra. So will you willing to save my planet-ra? '

Yuki said: _'Yea, of course I will be happy to. I expected that its will really be me. I am one of the chosen one, right?'_

Sakura continued: 'Yap, u are–ra! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, (Please take care of me), I will be your partner-ra.'

Yuki said: _'That goes for me too. I really wonder who the other 4 pretty cures are. Hmmm…, so excited. Now, time to sleep .Sakura, you will sleep beside me from now on.__Oyasumi, Sakura'^^_

Sakura who is half asleep: Oyasumi, …

The long day passed with a beauty sleep…,

Amber: Cool! Yuki is a pretty cure!

Yuki: _Yap, due to my heart and mind wanting to save you girls, I become a pretty cure, Cure Petalite._

Astuko: Then is there a chance where we also can be a pretty cure?

Amber: yeah! Is there?

Yuki: _Mm…._ (Thinking_), to be honest, I am not sure…Have u girls ever been to a sakura tree and met four girls who are around 8 years old?_

Amber and Astuko: Been to Sakura Tree, yes but didn't get to meet the girls?

Yuki thought: _If the pretty cure didn't chosen them, then who is the next chosen one?_

Astuko: But. But But…, we are still Best Friends, right?

Yuki: _Of course, Best Forever Friends!_

Sakura: ne, I mentioned to u about how we, fairies got here-ra?

Yuki: _Yea, You told that u landed just a few cm near the cherry blossom tree,_ (Idea come out), _don't tell me,_ (looked at Sakura)

Sakura nodded and started to run away as she started sensing danger

Amber and Astuko: What, what is it, Yuki? (Looked at Sakura) Wah, so cute, I want!(Chased after sakura)

Yuki: _Where are you go, Sakura!? Wait for me!_ _I seem to get a clue to this mystery._

Find out in the next chapter on Pretty Cure Geminis!

Hot Flame burning fire! Cure Jasper, sanjou!


	3. Chp 3:2nd percure! Cure Jasper,sanjou!

After long day have passed, it is time for a new beginning from Yuki and Sakura as they faces their new challenges and first-time with their friends…., Now let the story begins….,

In the morning, Nagoya, somewhere in the city near the streets leads to a house and towards a room which said 'Yuki's',

As Yuki is tying her hair, Sakura is still sleeping in Yuki's bed, having a dream. Sakura is walking in a mist when she blurring saw a dog figure calling her 'Sakura onee-ze! Sakura onee-ze! Sakura one-ze, I'm here!" Sakura recognized that voice, it is her friend, and she treats him like a little brother. When Sakura was just about to reply, a girl figure shadow appears beside that dog. Sakura call: 'Blaze-ra! Blaze-ra! "and though who is she, that girl figure? At this time, she heard a voice, Sakura-chan, Sakura-Chan", she turned back and saw the mist, the shadow figure is …gone.

After a few calls from Yuki, Sakura awake from her dream and saw a worried look from Yuki's faces_," is something wrong? "_Said Yuki. 'Mm...Nothing is wrong-ra." replied Sakura saying that to ease Yuki's mind.

'Yuki!Hurry up for your breakfast!' shouted from her mother in the kitchen.'Hai!Coming down in a minute." Yuki shouted back to her mother. 'Sakura-chan, be patient, ok? _Before I leave the house a get some bread for you to eat, ok?"_ Yuki asked Sakura, Sakura reply with a nod of her head before turning into a pouch for the transform device and also Yuki-phone. As they leave Yuki-chan room, sakura begin to think about that dream, trying to figure out the puzzle. At the living room, Yuki placed her school hang-bag before coming to the dining table, Yuki's mother spotted a phone-pouch and asked Yuki" Yuki, since when did you get a pouch for your phone?" Yuki shocked by her mother's question but answer with a lie"Huh, this? Oh, is one of my friends gave it to me as a Friendship forever proof. It came in triple. 'Mm, it's kind of cute. 'Replied her mother, ended the conversation and focus on cooking. Her families expect her mother sated at the table, having their breakfast. Yuki was the first as always to finish her breakfast; she placed her utensils at the basin and took a few pieces of bread before leaving her house. Yuki leave her house quite early to meet her friends as they walked to school together.

In the morning, the scene changed to Tokyo, somewhere in the city near the school in the streets, same timing with Nagoya.

A 14 years old girl with an eyes color of red ,hair color of orange and tied up to a ponytail, have small forehead so does not have fringe ,wears a Shibuya Junior High School uniform , has a pair of wrist band, a pair of black shoes ,carrying a school bag hanging a puppy soft toy like 6 inch and a the side of her bag carries a bag of basketball covered with plastic bag ran as fast as possible in the streets ,shouting "GOSH,"I'M LATE,LATE!' making all the passer-by looking at her. Just that she focus on running, a flame red and orange fluffy ball following her at her speed.

When she ran into the school after changing her shoes, she continued to run to her classroom. She opened the classrooms backdoor and shouted "Safe!"

'Higoshi-SAN! You are late again!" said her homeroom teacher. 'I'm very sorry, teacher, it will not happen again!" Neko bowed and started to laugh. Her class laugh at Neko at the way she panted and her reaction expect Seria (giggled a bit) and Chieri with her usually cold face expression. 'Man. What a disgrace to this class, (putting her hand to her forehead and sighed)'said Chieri whose seats is just in the middle row and at the window. 'But it is her that make the class more lively, ne? 'Reply Seria, sitting behind her. 'I can't deny this point." Saying to Seria. After school, do you want to take your pack and come over my house for tea, study together and have a walk with the dogs? Asked Seria to Chieri a last question. 'Good idea, I miss your pack, meet at 4pm since we didn't have any CCa today, 'reply to Seria before getting her focus back to her studies.

Hours later, at lunch time, Chieri and Seira were on their way to student council to finish the matter beforehand so that they have time for their pack. Seira spotted Neko who was practicing hard at her basketball's skills. 'Higoshi-san, is really an ace to basketball girls team, so hardworking, reminding me a few years ago, where we met the three other girls in the garden. She looks like one of them.' commented Seira. 'You mean high chances that Neko is one of them years back. But if you said that, I can't agree more but she needs to put in more effort in her studies, if not her up-coming summer holiday will be taken by the school ,let go Seira or we'll have less time for latter " Chieri reply as they continued to walk to the student council. They didn't realize that the red and orange was floating around Neko and her bag at the side of the basketball court. At this point, her bag is covered with red and orange light without Neko knows. Minutes later, the bag returned to normal but one thing changes, is that the soft toy keychain hangs a brown puppy suddenly change its size to a puppy size and can easily get apart from the keychain. It winks a blink.

At 3pm, neko's CCa, basketball starts. Neko show her perfect 3 pointer-shoot again during a practice match. This amazed the whole team, Neko waved at her favourite kouhai, Neeka. Neeka waved back, with an amazed yet a bit of envy to her sempai,"Neko-sempai, is really cool, even though she taught me the 3 pointer-shoot but no matter how hard I try, I still can't get the same thing as her. (Sighs)I am such a useless and a burden to Neko-sempai! How I wish to be in a team as sempai and be her assistance…"

[Do it then, I will make your dream come true and eliminate her so that you will be the next ace of your club!}Said a voice whispered to Neeka's ears. Laces said a spell and Neeka's heart appeared into a basketball player digger, shouted: Digge! Digge! Digge! Neeka fainted at that point of time.

~Back to Yuki's Side~

At 3pm, her school has ended .Today she don't have she hang-out with her friends, in the mall and streets, window-shopping, having lunch. As they continued walking, yuki's phones keep blinking, '_sorry, I need to go do some errands, you girls can go back first. See you tomorrow. '_Finishing her sentence.

Yuki ran back to the mall's alley_. 'What is happening, Sakura? _' Danger, another digger appeared but I don't sense any danger-ra, strange-ra, "replied then a light pink covered them and teleport them to the basketball court Shibya junior high school in Tokyo. They landed safely but met digger and laces standing at the top of key. Laces started: '{wonderful scene is it; you are too late to save that human's heart.}' OHOHOHOH, laughing prideful at her work of art, she though in this way. They stared at Laces, reply Sakura:' you won't get away with this-ra!' Yuki spotted a girl who refuses to leave where everyone elsewhere running away, she resembles like one of the girl a few years back. Yuki shouted "_GET AWAY FROM IT! YOU WILL BE HARM BY THEM!'_

Everyone was terrified by the monster and started to run away, but Neko stay and though "what was that?' She then started to hear a voice keep repeating that, I am such a useless and a burden to the basketball 'team! Neko recognized that voice,' is Neeka's voice' she said softly. 'Hurry-ra, Yuki-chan Transform-ra!' Shouted Sakura .Yuki didn't heard what Sakura shouted and quickly ran to that girl's side and said_"neko-chan…?'_ Neko reply after she found that beside the girl called her name, "how you know my name, I don't even know you?'. But her memories flashed back to years ago at a garden, saw four other girls, they played happily together and one of the girls is Yuki-chan (that what they call each other), she remembered and 'Yuki-Chan, I finally found you, where have you been?' Yuki smiled and heard Sakura shouting."Reunion time later, Neko-chan. Go to a safe place and hide. This is too dangerous for you." 'What do you mean by that? My kouhai is in danger!' Yuki ignored her words as she held to her phone.

Yuki shouted:' Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones! She covered with a mixed color of light Seconds later, she shake her hands widely, together with her legs widely. White gloves and light pink long boots were formed, followed by her hair followed by my hair grew long up to my knees ,her bang is like a doll fringe and pinkie white and outfits, Sakura then become a pouch for her device and placed it around my waist. Yuki then opened her eyes gently. I said my catchphrase: _Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!_ And did her pretty cure pose with confidence. This shocked Neko-chan as she decided to run to her schoolbag which placed at the side of the basketball court and seek safety, 'What, Yuki-Chan is a Pretty Cure, Cure Petalite? What is going on here' Just then ,a puppy sound was make in Neko's schoolbag .Neko unzipped her bag and a puppy suddenly flying out, 'Yo,Nice to meet you-ze .My name is Blaze-ze ,that pretty cure you seen is found by my friend,Sakuraonee-ze. 'Greeted Neko. Blaze then told Neko everything he know and said that he saw a red and orange aura around her and is to believed that she is the pretty cure that he is looking for. Neko also agrees to help him and her friends out.

On the other hand, Petalite kicked and punched the Digger but to no use, 'it seemed to get stronger than before 'though Petalite. 'I sensed a fairy existence-a!' said Sakura Eh! 'Where is it, that means a new pretty cure here, right?' I'm not so sure about it-ra. Watch out-ra!' said Sakura .Cure Petalite was distracted by that conversation and was punched back by Digger. Cure Petalite decided to use her finishing moves once and for all, Cure Petalite focus her mind and heart as one, a light pink ball appears in front of her, growing bigger and bigger, she said:' _Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!_ 'The ball blast directly to the Digger but didn't purifies it. Instead Digger punched Petalite with a shadow punch, this punch make Petalite flew back strongly and injures her so much. Neko and Blaze were distracted by the sound, and was horrified to see Cure Petalite state. Petalite mourns her pain and decided to take a rest.

Neko-chan can't bear to see her friend in this state and her junior been controlled by the monster.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation , a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2:Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty curse gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back ,where they met each other**

* * *

~In Neko's point of view~

(Insert AKB48 sanjou as background music)

My heartbeat races, thinking to save them in one mind and heart. A burning star shines above my head, my mind and body works, I realized what to say. My phone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like a brand new cellphone. I enclosed with burning red and orange light, I shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones! I was covered with a mixed color of light and saw Blaze with a determined to save my friend and kouhai, I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me. Seconds later, a fire burns like a flame passed to my hands widely, together with my legs widely. Orange long gloves and orange short boots were formed, followed by my hair changes into a side ponytail in orange colour and an outfit quite similar to Petalite's, Blaze then become a pouch for my device and placed it around my waist. My phone has upgraded like a brand new phone. I then opened my eyes gently. I said my catchphrase: Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou! Blaze at my waist exclaimed: 'Oh! (With an amazed look), I knew it-ze. Finally found the second pretty cure-ze!' Laces looked shocked: '{what!Another pretty cure?!}' I ran while roaring to the monster "Don't you freaking monster dare to hurt Petalite! ARH!' and do an upper-kick the Digg where it was going to reach out, and it flew back strongly.

I then joined the background song together; it is my most favourite among all the songs"AKB48, sanjou!' I sang with my heart burning like a fire burning its flame bigger and bigger.

Sakura figured out that the dream she had was pointed to Blaze and Neko. 'Wah! Another Pretty cure, Cure Jasper! Neko-chan, you have done it 'said Petalite closing her eyes and continued, Sakura shouted, 'Petalite, are you ok? Don't go!' _'Don't worry, I'm not gone, YOSH! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU, CURE JASPER! '_Cure Petalite regained her energy and jumped far, closing the distance to Digg. After some punch and kick by jasper, Petalite shouted' _Quick, Use your finishing moves, Jasper!'_ Jasper replied! How! 'Saying the word she suddenly realized what it means.

Cure Jasper shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot !(her chest heart shines with passionate red and orange, a flaming basketball appears in front of her, cure jasper dribble the ball towards her target , do a three pointer shot with a shout finishing phrase, as the ball goes, the flame around it goes larger and become like meter shower) ,this attack purifies Digg. Digg explodes into thin air and the heart fly backs to its owner. 'Damn! Another young girl transform into pretty cure and meddling me! WATCH OUT! CURE PETAILTE, CURE JASPER! YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!' screamed Laces and she disappear again.

As the song ended, everything returns back to normal and the club ended early with everyone forgets about the incident. Neeka regains her conscious in the infirmary and saw Neko-sempai, said: Neko-Sempai, how do I faint? What about the club? Neko replied: Don't worry, the club ended early. Due to hard work, you hardly sleep so to the point your body can't take it, you fainted. I'm sure one day you and I can play basketball together in the starter team, believe in yourself, ok? Neeka-chan, FIGHT-TOT! "Neeka was inspired once again by her sempai's word, smiles and said: 'Hai, Arigatō! Neko-Sempai!'

Begin touched by those bonds of sempai and kouhai, Yuki smiles enjoying the bonds between sempai and kouhai with her eyes closes. Later, Yuki and Neko were seen on the streets talked to each other like they were old friends who have not seen in a year.

Yuki said:_ 'Since tomorrow is Saturday, why don't I give you a tour in Nagoya? _'ON! This matter decided then, 'reply Neko. They bade farewell to Yuki who is covered in light pink light and send back to her doorstep by her phone device.

~Back to Neko's side~

Neko ended her long day and was excited for the date with yuki tomorrow! 'Neko!Come and have your dinner! You have to help us out to take care of your siblings. "Said her mother who was pregnant a week. HAI, COMING down soon!Shouted Neko who just change into her casual outfits and continued "come on blaze, let's go!' holding blaze like a puppy being held as they make their way down. Blaze nodded with excitement as he plays with neko's siblings.

~the reunions between them ends as a new day and promise hangout await them~

Yuki: NEKO-CHAN!(Poof) hugs Neko-chan as she shouted Neko name.

Neko: (a bit of laugh) yes, can I help you, Yuki…-chan

Yuki: I can't wait for tomorrow, you are coming to my house.

Neko: wait…WHAT, yuki-chan, I coming over to your house?!

Yuki: Ya…, u forgot our promise... (Give a puppy sad look to Neko)Didn't we agree to have a sleepover at my house?

Neko: oh, I forgot about that but will your parents agree, even though my parents said that I need a break or have fun with my friends like a stay over at their house .My parents agree immediately when I told them about it.

Yuki: Don't worry! Don't worry! It was my mother idea to sleepover and my father's idea to have a BBQ party, plus it not just you who is coming over. I have friends joining us.

Neko: oh.., so that means I will be making more friends than I though.

Yuki: yap, you're right, Cure Jasper…

Neko: Don't call me Cure Jasper here by the way, where are Sakura and Sakura?

Yuki: SA…. (That means don't know for yuki)

Yuki: what! Digger is here in Nagoya again!

Neko: Man…., She is annoying, right? Yuki, That Laces

Yuki: AGREE! My house will also be having a BBQ party. This annoyed me so much (feeling annoyed to Laces)

Neko and Yuki: Next Time on Pretty cure Geminis!

A sleepover in Yuki's house! A Digger in Nagoya AGAIN!


	4. Note from Writer

Hi, readers:

Mana Nagisa is here in the house. I have the End of Year examination to study, it will lasts a week or more so I will be stopping this activity for a while maybe till the mid or end of October. But be assured. When that time comes, I will update the latest few chapters. At the meantime, you might be interested in another writer named Rikiya Tochigi if you are a fan of Kaichou wa Maid Sama!

Have Fun!


	5. Neko's weekend in Nagoya

Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)

The night before the sleepover, Yuki and Neko were chatting over the phone. They exchanged their phone number during that day when Neko became a pretty cure and they are in the mid of their conversation.

'Neko: oh, about that. Is there anything I can bring or buy something in Tokyo? If I come to your house without any gifts, I will feel awkward to your family.

Yuki: _Really, you can come without it. It's really fine, you know. But if you really insist…, u can bring some Tokyo dessert. By the way, we will meet at outside your school gate then I lead you to my house _

Neko: Ok sure, noted. (Yawn) By the way, how is Sakura? Blaze keeps crying for her whenever he is lonely or sad.

Yuki: _Sakura-chan told me that Blaze like a little brother to her and some of her friends; she also told me some of her childhood story. But sadly, she is just by my side and went to sleep like 30 minutes ago. How is Blaze doing? Is he still crying? Poor Thing_

Neko: Erm…., where is he? Oh, he also just went to sleep. Pfft (laugh softly) how cute when he sleeps on the floor. Looks like he is having fun in his wonderland dream. Well, I guess we chat more tomorrow then, Oyasumi, Yuki-chan

Yuki: _Mm. Oyasumi, Neko-chan'_

The next morning in Tokyo,

Neko is carrying her training camp bag and some stuffs that goes along with BBQ party and some Tokyo's famous desserts with blaze by her side waiting for Yuki and Sakura to come and leads her to her house. Shortly after, a light-pink light slowly form in front of her, Yuki landed safely with a light sound to the ground.

'Blaze-ra!'Shouted Sakura as she waves her mini hands to Blaze.

'Sakura onee- ze! 'Replied Blaze as he finally get to see his 3rd older sister –like friend.

'_Omatase shimashita (I'm sorry to keep you waiting in Japanese), Neko-chan_,' said Yuki.

'Not at all, Yuki-chan', replied Neko.

'_We should be leaving now, my friends is waiting for us now. Let's go, TO….NAGOYA!_ ' , with excited emotional said Yuki as she started to dial number in her phone; a light-pink light flashes from her phone, covered Yuki and Neko and disperses into thin air as it sends them to Yuki's house.

*Hai (yes in Japanese),

In Nagoya,

Yuki invites Neko to her house and shouted:" _Tadaima, okaa-san_", Yuki's mother came out to welcome Yuki and see a new girl beside her daughter. Yuki introduce Neko to her mother and said '_Mom, Neko-chan is from Tokyo, I met her 8 years ago when we were visiting grandmother_.' 'Oh, is that so, I really miss the Tokyo famous dessert. Please have a great time in our house, Higoshi-san.'

'Hai, Mrs. Minami, here is gifts from Tokyo's famous dessert shop, if u don't mind, please have it. This famous shop is opened by my grandparents; I can get you a discount if you purchase any dessert from there, 'as Neko handles the boxes to Yuki's mother.

:wha.., this brings back childhood memories. Thank you can just call me auntie, Higoshi-san...This few days, we have dessert to enjoy. Yuki, why don't you bring your new friend to your room? Amber and Astuko are waiting for you and new friend in your room now. You don't want to keep them waiting, don't you? I will bring some drinks and snacks to your room, but don't eat too many snack, later you can't enjoy your favourite BBQ Party _'I got it. Thanks, mom. See you later. Come on, Neko-Chan, You are going to love it_ 'reply Yuki to her mother. Neko: 'Mm, Yuki-chan, 'after saying some polite greeting to Yuki's mother.

Sound of footsteps can be heard from Yuki's room, Astuko said' they're here, right.' '_OMATASE, MINA!_ 'Shouted Yuki as she opened her door. Amber said with a bit of impatient feeling:

Osoiyo, Yuki!' _'Gomen, Amber'_ Yuki apologies to her friend. At this point, Amber and Astuko spotted a new girl who entered just after yuki. Yuki introduced Neko to the girls and they quickly become good friends. 'Yuki, you still can't clear this stage. 'Said Astuko as she plays Yuki's video game set. _'Yeah, and no matter what, still cannot clear _'reply Yuki, 'which one, let's me try, if I remembered is like this and…this 'Neko with a curious look at the game set. Within a few 10 minutes, that stage was clear by Neko, 'Wah, how did you do that? 'Said amber with an amazed look, '_we can't even get close to that monster_ 'continued Yuki. Well, I played it in my friend's house before 'said Neko while her hand scratching the back of her head. The girls chatted and have fun together throughout the morning and mid-afternoon. Sakura and Blaze managed to escape from Yuki's room and go to the backyard to play as they reunited again.

Just as they were happily playing, a human screams can be heard from few meters away. Sakura turned her head around and found out that scream was made by Yuki's mom. Scream can be heard from Yuki's room, as the girls were happily chatting in the room, after they heard the scream. Yuki and others quickly rushed to the scene and spotted a white rabbit, a puppy and a shocked face from Yuki's mother. Yuki and Neko knew immediately what is going on and picked their pets up, carrying them in their hands. This means trouble brewing in Yuki's house.

In the living room,

Sakura and Blaze looked each other with heads down, together with Yuki and Neko, Amber and Astuko standing the sofa which Yuki's mom sat with a troubled face with an intense atmosphere brewing. Yuki started first: '_Gomen, okaa-san. I picked this rabbit up yesterday on my way home. Knowing that, we can't keep pets in the house but I can't bare myself to leave this pity rabbit on the streets. And about Neko's puppy, I knew about it._' Yuki's mother kept silent, Neko continued: I'm sorry, auntie, for not telling you that I'm bringing a puppy along and take with no hands. It is my fault, you can punish me, I'm sorry. 'Yuki' mother still kept silent, everyone looked with each other with worried look. Laugh heard from Yuki's mother, the girls looked with a question mark on their heads. After a while, Yuki's mother said: Yuki, Neko-chan, it is your fault for not telling me about pets especially Yuki know Neko had a dog in the house but didn't notify me. I am going to punish you girls by …, buying rabbit and dog food from pet shop by your own money. '_But why, mom? Usually u don't allow me to keep pets and never state the reason_, 'Yuki asked her mother. Yuki's mother replied her: Your father used to keep a rabbit and a puppy but they passed away leaving your father alone. I was dating your father at that time and spent time together with them, your father and I have a strong bonds between them so whenever your father see pets like exactly like them, he was always depressed that he drinks wine to drown his sorrow. Your father is also allergic to cats. Just now I screamed is because I thought I saw their spirit, your pet looks exactly like them. I guess it's time let go, move on.' _**OH…,**_ the girls said in one voice. Just then two male voices were heard for the corridor: Tadaima, okaa-san. Yuki's mother together with yuki reply: Okaerinasai, Yoshiro, Yoshirou.' _Yoshiro-onii, Yoshirou-onii, Okaerinasai_ 'A twin of high senior boys enters the living room with grocery bag. Yoshiro said: Oh, Hi, Yuki. I see you brought friends here. Well, have fun playing then', then told his mom that here are the things that his father requested them to buy and the high-class meat will be brought back by his father. They will be heading out for a while; will be back before the party starts. With that, the twins head out with their clothes changed. Neko said: WA, I didn't know you have a twin brother.' Yuki continued with an evil laugh beside Neko: _yeah, and they're attached, you stand no chance_.' 'I didn't hope for that,' said Neko

Yuki and Neko returned Yuki room for their wallet, while the rests waited for them at the doorstep, with the instructed from yuki's mother that the party will begin later, they have to go buy their pets food.

As they were on their way to pet shop, blaze was on their leash and sakura carried in Yuki's arms.

In the pet shop, Neko feel troubled of what type of dog food and treats to buy for Blaze. Amber with the knowledge of animals helps Neko with the choice of food. After purchasing the things, the girls took a break in the park just in middle of Yuki's house and the streets. They release their pets and continued chatting among them. Just then, Amber and Astuko unknowing fainted on their shoulders. Screams of people and damaged stuff were heard nearby as they leave their friends at the bench, familiar voice was heard.

They turned and saw Laces. '_Digger…_'said Yuki, '_Yamate, and Laces'_: shouted Neko. Laces: ohohohohoo…... how is my art? Does it impress you girls? This art piece shall be your grim reaper, Go Digger! 'Digger reply with a few shot of mud ball; Digge! Digge!

'Hurry up and transform, girls!' shouted Sakura. Neko said: let's go, Blaze! Blaze nodded his head.

Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Neko shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

Cure Petalite: Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!

Cure Jasper: Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

The girls said their catchphrase and did their pose.

The girls tried to kick and punch the digger but to no avail. Cure Petalite decided to use her finishing move once and for all. Cure Petalite focuses her mind and heart as one, a light pink ball appears in front of her, growing bigger and bigger, she said:' Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot! 'The ball directly hit Digger but it deflect it .Cure Jasper thought' maybe my finishing move can hit Digger' and decided to use it. Cure Jasper shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot! (her chest heart shines with passionate red and orange, a flaming basketball appears in front of her, cure jasper dribble the ball towards her target, do a three pointer shot with a shout finishing phrase, as the ball goes, the flame around it goes larger and become like meter shower), but Digger shot a mud ball covered Jasper's three-pointer ball and deflect Jasper and Petalite a few kilometers away back. They mourned in pain and felt exhausted. Cure Jasper feel angry but pain, but how is they going to defeat?

'Ohoooo…., How is my art? Come, Digger! Finish them once and for all, 'Laces saw two girls fainted at a bench and ordered Digger to grab them, she is having bad intention about this. Petalite jumped and tried to stop Digger from getting a hold of her friend but was thrown a side with no strength left.

Cure Jasper saw Digger grabbed her friends with memories today runs through her head, said: .no, I just made new friends today, reunited friend have fun. I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP, THIS IS NOT ME! Petalite looked Jasper with a happy look as Cure Jasper jumped and lifted her. An AKB0048 song came out of her mind. Petalite sang Shoujotachi Yo, looking Jasper into her eyes. Jasper thought: Since our finishing moves can't purify alone, why don't we combine it together. She then look to Petalite, both of them knew it.

Cure Petalite started to sing:

Sora ni chirabatta hoshi no

Dore ga ichiban ni

Kagayaku no darou?

Kikaretemo

Daremo kitto kotaerarenai

Kurayami no saki ni

Koko kara mienai hikari ga aru

Cure Jasper sang together with Petalite:

Shoujotachi yo

Mousugu yoake ga kuru

Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru wow wow

Shoujotachi yo

Nanimo akirameru na

Kanashii koto nanka subete sutete

Zenryoku de

Zenryoku de

Hashirun da!

They then started to sing together, attack together. Doing their hand sign of finishing moves, after they end the song, they close their eyes with a peaceful smile and finally shouted.

Petalite: Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!

Jasper: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot!

Petalite and Jasper: _**Ike! Arh….**_

Their finishing attack goes side by side, twist in circles and burst through the Digger and purify it. The heart returned to its original owner.

'Damn!' after said a word Lace disappear. Everything went back to normal. Amber and Astuko awake from their sleep with Neko and Yuki's voice.' _Come on, Amber, Astuko'_ said Yuki, 'we have to go home or the party starts before us' said Neko. The four girls remember about the party, quickly ran home along with their pets and the items they bought.

They raced at full speed to their house and saw…..Yuki's family and her brother's girlfriend were preparing the party. Yuki's mom said: welcome home girls, look at you, full of perspiring. Now quickly go up and change your clothes and enjoy the party. 'With a sparkling look, they said: _**Hai!**_ , they leave their pets and stuff in the backyard, rushed up to change their clothes. Everyone have fun in the BBQ party, filled with laughter. During the party, Yuki's father spotted the rabbit and puppy, he can't help but to sigh and depressed in his heart, his wife spotted this face again and decided to talk this matter to the girls.

After the party ended, the girls were preparing to sleep. Yuki and Neko had previously told their pets to accompanied Yuki's father for a night. The girls had their worried look on the face.

In the study room, Yuki's dad remembered the pets he saw and started to drink his wine for sorrow while looking at the clear sky. Just then, the door creaks, enters two animal in, he turned and look at the pets. Tears dropping from his eyes, looking closely at the animals. Memories from the past surfaced again. Yuki's dad hugged them tightly, a hand was placed at his shoulders, and he looked at his wife with tears wailing down. Yuki's mother said: We need to talk, dear, 'she then placed the pets down from her husband's arm, continued 'Sakura, Blaze. Thank you for your help, you can return to Yuki and Neko now. 'She turned to her husband ….and …..The door closes, only the couple knows that conversation in the study room.

In Yuki's room, the girls can't sleep, anxiously waiting for the outcome. After minutes, Astuko opens the door and let the pets come in. Knowing that the pets returned, things must have end smoothly, that what they though and show a peaceful smile. Just as the girls were preparing to sleep, Amber said with a smirk on her face: Do you girls think that you get away with this? Now, the most excited part of this sleepover, GIRLS NIGHT CHAT TIME! 'The long night goes on,

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

Yuki: gosh. What a long day

Neko: But it is fun

Sakura: and tired during the battle

Yuki and Neko :( sigh) true…

Blaze: Sakura-onee, Sakura-onee! Let's play

Sakura: mm.., ok, let's go

Sakura left with Blaze, playing with him

Neko: Wah….,sakura looks pity, taking care of Blaze every time ,I kind of feel bad about this.

Yuki: Not at all for her, she really takes care of him with no complains, even in the past

Neko: in the past, too?

Yuki: Yeah,that what she told me. By the way, are you going back to Tokyo tomorrow?

Neko: Mm mm…yeah, in the evening.

Yuki: I was thinking to bring you to the streets and have fun, but can't.

Neko: You can, I told you I'm leaving in the evening, but only if you treat me dinner

Yuki with a big smile: Hurray, ah, I forgot to tell, tomorrow my family, no one will be at home and we will have to settle our dinner, by ourselves.

Neko: why?

Yuki: My family has to go some funeral and I am not allowed to follow. They will be back late at night, so we have to settle dinner by ourselves. And there is a special place I want you show you, Neko-chan.

Astuko popped up from left and hugs Neko in a friendship way: Ya! She is right! Don't worry about dinner. We can have it in Amber's there.

Amber popped up from right: Yeah, we can have there. The three of us used to have our lunch or dinner there whenever no one is at home.

Neko: By the way, just call me Neko, it feels somehow weird now

Yuki: OK! So it is decided…..WHAT! A new percure is born there!

The four girls: oh!

Neko: I wonder who?

Yuki and Neko: Next Time on Pretty Cure Gemini:

Have fun in Nagoya! Cure Emerald and Nature!


	6. Having fun in Nagoya,Cure Emerald,Nature

NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.

Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)

The morning rises, what the girls doing now? , Now let's see, shall we?

At 8.55am in the morning, the girls were still sleeping expect Astuko who is playing the video game in Yuki's room. Five minutes later, the three of them rises up and preparing themselves for the day. While Amber and Neko were in the bathroom, washing up their face, Yuki enters her room after taking her bath, saw Astuko and ask this question' _What time did you wake up?'_ 'Mm…, around 8.15-9am,'reply Astuko. '_Early…_'said Yuki who don't wake up on time expect for school days only. 'Still early, I don't think so, oh, I almost forgot. Your family have left a note for you saying:' We are going somewhere so the whole day of meals, you and your friend will have to settle yourselves, we will be back around 1am tomorrow'. '_WHAT!Then how?_' 'Don't worry, I contacted my father for permission to have breakfast at his café and he will prepare his famous breakfast set meal for us. Hurry up and get ready. After having our breakfast, the four of us are going out for a tour around the places where we hang out and sharing our special place to Neko for the whole day, remembered that what you said yesterday,' said Astuko after clearing a stage and another in the video game while waiting for the three of them. '_Oh yeah, I'm almost forgot. By the way, thanks, Acchan, you helped me to lift up my burden for the day._ 'Said Yuki as she starts to wears her pants. Astuko raised a hand and waved in saying 'no problem' as she turns off the game set and starts to pack her bag. _'By the way, Acchan. Did you ask your father about bringing pets into his cafe? What are you doing, packing your bag_? 'Said Yuki as her view turned to Astuko side. 'Yeah, my father is the owner of that famous café 'Aikabar Café' ,he even allows customers to bring pets since two months ago till now .Since my house is just beside that cafe ,I might well going home and put my bag in my house , Amber is doing that too anyway'.

15 minutes later, Yuki and the girls were finally ready for their day. But at this point of time, another side of Nagoya town, Laces, the evil villain appears she seems to be finding something, but not the girls, scratching her head and said: Where is that plant? According to Master, if we obtain that herb plant, my powers will get more powerful and can easily defeat that Damn Pretty Cure, but it should be around here…somewhere, as she flying everywhere to find this herb plant.

The four girls have fun in the tourist area and in their town where they called Horoscope City somewhere in Nagoya in whole Sunday afternoon. As the four girls are shopping for snacks in the streets, a helicopter with a green star logo flew above them without them noticing. A great time for the four girls has ended their afternoon. Just before dinner, Yuki, Amber and Astuko lead Neko to a forest and a top of the hill. A pact of green soft grass lays beautiful flowers appear in front of them. This is a place, a special place that the three girls want to show to Neko. Just as Neko is feeling the gentle breeze around her, she saw her middle school Vice-president in a shady spot, gracefully enjoying her cup of tea. 'Vice-President, what are you doing?' said Neko who runs there where an elegant high-class girl enjoying her tea.

The girl whose has a hair colour of deep green, a long ponytail hair, her bangs is spilt into a few and dresses in a half-sleeve one-pieces and the pants shown a bit after the laces of her dress and wears a custom made tennis sport shoes with a butler beside her, looks at Neko who was in a shocked mood reply her: 'OH my, if it isn't Higoshi-san, what a surprise to see you here.' Neko saw a tennis racket placed at the side of the table, she then remembered that fateful day, where the five of them played together, other than Yuki and Neko who was confirmed to be one of them each, a girl in tennis clothes in green, her tennis racket in both dark and light green colour and lastly, her hair and eyes colour matches the tennis girl holding a racket looks exactly like this racket. It was her, the tennis girl that Neko remembered as. Yuki, Amber, Astuko catch up with Neko. Yuki said '_what's wrong, Neko?_' Seira saw Yuki and started to have flashback on that day, she then said "Yuki-chan.., Neko-chan…" Neko replied: Vice-president, Are you Seira-chan?' Yuki felt familiar about this name, but she can't figure out who is the one among the three girls. While Yuki figures out the girl's identity, Seira repiled' -chan. I finally found you, Neko-chan, Yuki-chan. That's great', Yuki sparks her mind and remembered 'Hai! We two have been finding you too! Seira-chan'. 'Ok, ok .Reunion time over. What is it going on there?!'Said Amber interrupted this reunion. Yuki, Neko and Seira explained to her best friend, Amber and Astuko as they were invited to Seira's tea picnic. Yuki continues _'At that time, I was in the last day of visiting my grandmother in Tokyo on summer vacation_, 'and I help my mother to buy something, on my way home, as the usual road is in repair so I had to go by another road .Ever since that day on, I was busy for my basketball club training and never went back there since that day on' ended Neko. The girls nodded their heads as they understand the whole situation between the three of them.

'_By the way, Seira-chan what are you doing here on your last day of weekend?_ Yuki said with a curiosity of Tokyo people coming here. " I'm here to practices my tennis skill and take care of that special flower by the order of my grandmother" Seira replied to yuki, "my grandmother told me that I must take care of the flower from the evil side, this flower is valuable to this forest without it ,the trees and plants will dies with slow pain". Amber noticed a mini bird soft toy keychain:' wha….how cute is that, who gave it to you? "It's grandmother, she said that bird will guide me to the path of my treasure of this life, it will guide me to my true friend, hope and freedom. She also said that I can be as free, soar up to the sky no matter how high as a bird if I want to , I dream to' after she said that .She focus her attention to the flowers,' now, it this time to take care of them' .'Hayate-san, please prepare the equipment of gardening now' she said to her butler. 'Right away, Miss. If you excuse me then, misses 'said Hayate-san as he went in a flash to do something and back in flash again. Seira got the equipment and start doing gardening of the forest. After a minute of seeing Seira does the gardening as she transfer her feeling to the trees and plant, the rest of the girls decided to help Seira out .

Sakura and Blaze went to play in the forest while the girls were doing gardening. Just as they were playing, they spotted a light green floating fluffy ball floating around them and not noticing them. A gentle voice came from that fluffy ball 'where is that girl? I followed from Hokkaido to Tokyo and to here. That girl….her fate of her life seems to have a destiny of being one of the... Legendary Pretty Cure. But looks like I have to find a body to fit into and disguise as one of the living creature here before continued finding that girl who has pretty cure aura.' Sakura who a question look keeps observing that floating item and said 'Aspen-ra…'.Just as they were playing, they spotted a light green floating fluffy ball seem to be going towards to Seira's bag. That fluffy ball goes around and around the bag, when it finally spotted a body. It's said 'whoa, the keychain looks like a perfect body for me, a nature-lover, to fit in 'after that, that fluffy ball goes in. The bird keychain glows greenly bright into a ball and started to change its original size, this shines till Yuki and Neko's side. Yuki spotted the glowing ball and called Neko to go and check it out. 'Poof!' The sound of that ball burst and a flying bird appears in front of them. The flying bird lands on the ground, she spotted sakura, blaze and two unknowing girls standing beside them. She then shouted 'Blaze!', 'Aspen onee-ze' shouted Blaze while he runs to her. Sakura stood still for a minute, she then slowly walk toward them and said'….Aspen-ra.., is it you-ra?'said Sakura hoping that bird is her friend, Aspen.

'Hai, Sakura-en, it has been a long time-en',said Aspen looking into Sakura eyes ,Sakura almost want to cry but she hold it, she can't let her second older-like sister to see her in that state. 'Hai! Aspen-ra.' replied to Aspen with a happy face.

When the reunion time is over, Aspen spotted the two girls and asked 'By the way, who are you-en? Why are you with Sakura and Blaze-en?' 'Ah, I almost forgot -ra. They are Blaze and my partner-ra, Neko and Yuki-ra.' said Sakura. _**'Nice to meet to you, Aspen'**_, Neko and yuki greet Aspen for the first time. 'Nice to meet you too' replied Aspen. 'Neko, Yuki! What are you both doing there? I need your help here' Seira called for them, _'I guess we have to go first, why do you three have fun around here?_' said Yuki. 'Come on, Yuki 'Neko said to yuki before they get to Seira's side. As the girls went towards her friend's side, they continue their work while the three fairies went to the forest and play.

'What is going on with this commotion here? 'Said Seira saw the wild animals running away, birds flee away from the forest and garden, the girls noticed. The girls stopped their activity and look around for anything happening. The grounds shake furiously with a loud noise, a Driller Digger appear. 'A Digger! 'said Neko, 'Drill Machine Digger, it must be from someone who works in the construction site nearby here.' Yuki said with more specific and analysis the monster's origin. 'Found it, so it has been here all along, the thousands years plant has bloomed into a flower' Laces appeared in the sky and seemed to found she is looking for, 'oh, pretty cure ,I see you are ready to battle with me and my Digger then. Digger, destroy the forest and everything! She gave order to Digger. The forest one great hit and another have been destroying by the digger. Yuki and Neko can't take it anymore and decided to transform. Aspen hid behind a leaf and started to focus on her sense to find the third Pretty cure.

Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Neko shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

Aspen: Yuki-en and Neko-en are Cure Petalite and Cure Jasper-en.' Seira was shocked to find out that her friend; Neko and Yuki are pretty cure, wear fancy clothes and boots with a pouch at the side.'…Neko. Yuki…You two...'

'We won't let you do that!' said Jasper, she and Petalite ran and stopped the digger to go any farther. _'Mina, run to a safe place! Seira, you too'_ shouted Petalite for everyone's safety. They followed Petalite's word and started to run away from there. 'But I can't leave the flower alone! With unbearable feeling to leave behind the flower that she has been taking care for 2 years, Seira refused to. _'Don't worry, leave it to me! Seira, I promise that me and Neko will protect it from them '_Yuki/Petalite assured to Seira. 'Cure Petalite…'said Seira and finally agrees and started running. Petalite and Jasper keep attacking and defending from the Digger and forgot about Laces. Laces took this opportunity to steal that flower but, were noticed by Seira. Petalite notices the changes of Seira; she faces the Digger and decided to leave it to Jasper.

But her direction of running is directing to the flower position. Laces quickly race against Seira to reach for the flower, But Seira was fast by a hand than laces and scoop the flower with some solid into a pot, Laces waved her shadow blast ball in rage of not getting the flower, towards Seira. Seira closed her eyes and hold tightly to flower .Boom! huge impact of ground between Seira and Laces. Seira opened her eyes once again, she was shocked that Cure Petalite is quite weak now, appears right front of her, blocking Laces' attack and buying some time. The flower shines at this point, protects Seira by covering Seira and itself into a bubbles, its land at the forest which was just beside Aspen, then it returned to normal state. Seria felt a bit dizzy and sits on the ground trying to get some rest but…Loud dragging from the ground sound could be heard, Jasper and Seira saw Petalite straight flying off the ground. 'Petalite!' shouted Jasper as she jumped toward Petalite side. Petalite groaned in pain and can't move at all, saw Jasper and asked 'Is Seira alright?' Jasper just nodded her head, Sakura can feel that Yuki's body received a huge impact and started said 'Petalite, hold on-ra. Wake up-ra. Don't sleep-ra.' Seira feel that her friend is dying, she shouted: 'YUKI!' Aspen felt the aura was more obvious and it keeps grower, she turned around and found the third pretty cure was Seira. A green light ball enclosed Seira and Aspen.

* * *

Seira's point of view

My heartbeat races, praying to save Yuki in my mind. A green shining star shines above my head, my keychain mini soft toy bird suddenly appear in front of me and talked 'Nice to meet you, Seria-en. My name is Aspen, a fairy from Gemstone Paradise, another planet-en. I have finally found you-en; you have an aura of being a pretty cure-en. By your praying to save your friends, you have obtained pretty cure's power can save your friends-en. Use it to save your friends and the nature-en.' My mind and body works, I realized what to say. My phone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like a brand new cell phone. I enclosed with sparkling green and white light, I shouted: Nature love! My pretty Cure gemstones! I was covered with a mixed colour of light, I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me. Seconds later, Waves-like tornado leaf spiral around me, Light-green boots were formed, my hair forms from a dark green ponytail hair to a light green front hair is tied into two ponytail, the back hair is down to her thigh and main green light and dark outfits, Aspen then become a pouch for my device and placed it around my waist. I then opened my eyes gently. I said my catchphrase: Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald! With my pose.

Emeralds jumped toward Petalite, placed her hand on Petalite body and focus her healing power to Petalite body. Petalite was covered with green glow; she doesn't not groan in pain anymore but in state and feel more energy and started to smile. The healing process is complete. Petalite opened her eyes and said 'Thank you, Seira. No, Cure Emerald' knowing the real identity of Cure emerald. 'Vice-President...' said Jasper and had a short happy moment.

Petalite and Jasper get on their feet and ready to fight them, they jumped and ran towards Digger. At this point, Emerald almost forgot about the flower' Petalite, Jasper, You two goes ahead and distracts Digger first. I have something I wanted to protect. ''_**Mm, we got it.'**_ Reply Petalite and Jasper, then emerald goes in different direction. They once again race to get hold of that flower.

Laces once again tried to get hold of the flower 'Its mine now!' 'That won't happen this time round! 'Said Emerald, her mind awake a song AKB48 'Bird' and started to sing. * (Skip some part of the song, this song translated into English, emerald will sing in Japanese)

If they pass by,

A memory's profile

Blurs with tears

I

Am a sad bird that's forgotten how to fly

In the place I am now,

I can only bend down

I

Am a sad bird that's forgotten how to fly

To your heart

I can only grope along 

Oh, here above ground

With a stolen freedom, Goodbye

Love

Is a bird with broken wings that can't fly

From the passenger side window,

I feel the breeze

Love

Is a bird with broken wings that can't fly

Inside the heart's cage,

I'm imprisoned

Oh, again that sky

The day it's no longer mine has come

The flower glows.

I passed it at daybreak, about the time I turned off my headlights

I take the AQUA-LINE back to town, speaking of which, is too long, so I have to keep going

My Love is a Bird that has lost its feathers and cannot fly

Feeling the wind through the passenger's side window

My Love is a Bird that has lost its feathers and cannot fly

I am a prisoner of my heart

Oh, and now the day has come where that sky is no longer mine

There are no other cars around, and the loneliness goes on and on

If I pass the UMIHOTARU, its memorable profile will be blurred by my tears

I am a sad bird that has forgotten how to fly Where I am now, I can only cower

I am a sad bird that has forgotten how to fly I can't find a way to your heart

Ah, goodbye again to this place on earth where my freedom was taken from me

My Love is a Bird that has lost its feathers and cannot fly

Feeling the wind through the passenger's side window

My Love is a Bird that has lost its feathers and cannot fly

I am a prisoner of my heart

Oh, and now the day has come where that sky is no longer mine

The flower glows brighter and brighter, it reacts to the song and protects itself .just when Laces got a hand first but the flower shoots, electric stems was grabbed by Laces hand, the electric transmits through the stem and shocked Laces hand. Laces groaning in pain and with regret and hatred to pretty cure, she had no choice but to retreat first, abandoning the idea of getting the flower. She disappears and leaves the digger behind. 'That's great that you are safe, Lily (the name of the flower) .Thank you for saving me just now,' Emerald said softly to the flower as she brings it to a safe place.

Emerald then ran towards her teammates and helps them out. They kicked, punched the Digger together. With Emerald's help, Digger slow down a times than just now with Petalite and jasper attack him. As the Digger loses it energy and strength, they decided to finish it off. They jumped high up, Petalite and Jasper each attacks one side in a diagonally way, Emerald soar down like a bird. She shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy! Cure emerald's hands forms a heart-shaped around her chest, all her feelings goes in, the heart shines in green brightly, the roots from the ground appears and hold down the target, it poison injects into the target and purify it. The heart went back to its owner. The girls de-transform to their original form and gathered together. Aspen: 'Well then-en. From now on, Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, (Please take care of me), I will be your partner-en' to Seira. 'Hai! Me too' replied Seira. Seira looked at her upgraded phone, a message send to her phone. 'Well done, Seira. You have managed to keep our promise .What a good granddaughter I have .Keep up the good work, and remembered to treasure your friends and family, and the nature .you never know what will happen in seconds or tomorrow. Good luck^^. By grandmother' it was sent by her grandmother .Seira felt happy and pleases that she kept her promise to her beloved grandmother. "Oi! Yuki, Neko" Amber shouted and waved at them as they came. 'You have done well, ojou Sama. President is right after all 'said Seira's butler, Hayate, murmuring a bit before started walk. As everyone left that place, the flower blooms in a mixed colour facing towards Seira's back for seconds before returning back to normal.

At dinner time, Yuki, Neko, Amber and Astuko finally came to their last stop of the day, Amber family's restaurant. Everyone came to have their dinner here.' Vice-president, I don't understand. Why you a rich girl would will to come to Amber's restaurant to have your meals?' Neko asked.' Cuz I don't feel any difference why should I be so different whether I am rich or poor, I can't despise poor people This is what my grandmother taught me a year before she went for a world tour two years ago. Besides commoner's food is more delicious, cheaper and easy to get our appetite full. One more thing, stop calling me Vice-president, you are my friend so you call my name, Seira, understand, Neko?' Seria reply Neko's question with a wink. 'Hai! Seira 'said Neko. Everyone laughed and the day ends here….

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

Yuki: _Ya…..Seira is one of us now._

Neko: I wonder who the fourth pretty cure is.

Seira: I might have an idea of someone (thinking about Cheiri)

Neko: who?

Seira: Mm mm…can't tell

Yuki: _now, you mention I wonder who that girl is; she seems not to be Japanese._

Seira: well, let's stop think about it .If we are fated to meet again, we will someday, somewhere. Even we don't know

Neko and Seria: Next Time on Pretty Cure Gemini! A watery Friday holiday

Yuki: _Friday here again, hang out with friends in Tokyo^^_

Seira: Fourth pretty cure, Cure Sapphire

Neko: A Digger….WHAT! AGAIN!

Yuki: _bye-bye….._


	7. A watery Friday Hoilday

NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.

Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)

Thursday afternoon, afternoon classes ended in Shibuya High Junior School. 'Ja. See you tomorrow then, Seira' said Neko patted on Seira's back as she is leaving for her basketball training. 'See you then', said Seria, she smile in return. Blaze popped his head out of Neko's school bag and wave goodbye to Aspen 'Mata ne, Aspen-onee-ze'softly.' Sayonara, Blaze-en' reply Aspen as she secretly said it.' Ne, Seira. Since when you became so close with Higoshi-san? What are you and Higoshi-san talking about tomorrow? 'Cheiri asked Seira. 'Oh that, Cheiri, do you still remember few years ago, back then when we were around 8 years old, we two ,no the five of us meet at the sakura tree there? 'Reply Seira. 'Ah, that day. I still remember about it. That day, not knowing each other names, we play together happily until sunset even though we are strangers to each other. I even gave one of my phones to one of the girls. Days later, we two met again at the party where our parents bring us for business relationship. I wonder how the three other girls are right now. 'Said Cheiri looking at the sky, she turned back and sipped her tea in her house's garden.' (Smile)Cheiri, are you free tomorrow the whole day?' said Seira. 'I think so, why?' Cheiri reply to Seira question. 'I have a surprise for you; I promise that you will be amazed about this. Tomorrow, 9 am at Tokyo tower. I will be waiting for you. Excuse me; I have to leave for my tennis training now. See you tomorrow, Cheiri, 'Said Seira as she went for her tennis training. 'OK… strange, Seira have never been so secretive to me before. Now it's time for my swimming training', Cheiri left the table and head back to her house.

At that night, Yuki, Neko and Seira were chatted on the phone with the group chat while the fairies were sleeping.

Yuki: _Ne, Seira, who exactly is that 'person' you bringing tomorrow?_

Seira: slow down, Yuki-chan. You will know

Neko: Seira, what time are we meeting at the Tokyo tower?

Seira: around 11 in the morning. Yuki, do you know how to get to Tokyo tower?

Neko: Yuki, is Amber and Astuko coming?

Yuki: _yes, I think so. No, they have to help their parents out as it was the busiest time for restaurant and café._

Seira: what a pity for them. Then we meet at Tokyo tower at 11am.

Yuki and Neko: _**Hai**_

The next day, Yuki and Sakura teleport to the bushes near Tokyo tower._ 'Well, looks like we are early, Sakura'_ said Yuki as they walked towards their destination. Minutes later, Neko and Blaze arrived,' Omatase, Yuki, Sakura' lightly patting Sakura's head. 'Has Seira arrived?' asked Neko, _'No'_ replied Yuki (stomach growling from Neko's stomach) 'gosh, I feel hungry again, ah there is a shop selling snacks. Do you want anything, Yuki? 'Asked Neko._ 'I have an iced milo, then. Here it the money, pass me the dog leash. I will help you take care of Blaze',_said Yuki as they exchanged the money and the dog leash. 'Thanks' said Neko winked at Yuki before she ran off to the shop. Cheiri spotted Neko running off as she made her way to Tokyo tower. Yuki then spotted that teenage girl has a hair color of sapphire with long hair, wears a light blue and a dress with a deep blue silk belt, and wears a leather short boots, carry a small and blue handbag , eyes color is in blue. Yuki feels kind of special aura, that girl. She stands a few meters from her and waits for Seira to arrive.

Neko arrived with a pack of French fries and two iced milo, 'sorry for the wait, Yuki. Here is your iced-milo' as she pass to Yuki her beverage,' Seira is slow, Yuki why don't you contact Seira?' _'I think there is no needed for it. Look'_ Yuki pointed at Seira as she spotted them but Seira does not seem to saw them but going to the girl beside them. 'There… a light blue fluffy ball floating behind the girl-ra' said Sakura pointing to that ball. 'True-ze'added Blaze. 'Sorry for the wait, Cheiri 'said Seira with a bird hanging at her shoulder. 'President!' shocked Neko as she clearly saw a girl standing in front of Seira .Seira turned her head around and spotted them'here,Yuki,Neko!'. Yuki and Neko ran over to them, Cheiri and Neko were both shocked the moment they saw each other. Seira 'special person' was referring to Cheiri. 'Let's find a café for a chat. I know a place where they allow pets to enter too,' said Seira trying to get rid this awkward situation.

They found a place to sit and the tense still goes on. Everyone memories once again flashed back to that time and Seira explained everything from that day ended. Under the table, Sakura was sitting at Yuki's place, Blaze was sitting on the floor and Aspen was land on the floor.' Ne, Aspen. Is she the next pretty cure-ra?' Sakura asked Aspen about it. Aspen reply 'that maybe a possibility of that-en. I have been sensing a blue aura from her, and I spotted the ball too-en. That ball could be Icey-en'. 'Icey onee-ze…, are you sure? Aspen onee-ze' said Blaze.'70% and above, I'm sure about it. We just have to wait and see' said Aspen.

Everything was clear for them, they left the café and decided hang out in the shopping mall. 'Does the shopping mall allows pets?' asked Cheiri to the three of them hold their pet. 'Don't need to worry, Cheiri. Our pets can acted like soft toys. Look', Neko reply to her. Blaze stand still exactly like a soft toy so as the others. They then passed through the door and see, it passed. They play in the arcade and shop for some clothes. In the arcade, the blue floating ball went into one of the claw catcher machine and spotted the body it likes. The machine glows with light blue in colour, Cheiri spotted and with curiosity, she head there. She saw her favourite animal soft toy, a Polar Bear and wanted to catch it but missed to grip chance. Yuki spotted Cheiri having difficult, headed there to help her. Seira and Neko were competing in all 2 players' game. In the end, they ended in a draw, feeling tired, they decided to find Cheiri and Yuki. Just as Yuki was using her last token to the machine, about to bring the soft toy to the hole, Neko patted her back and surprise her. The grip was about to enter into the hole, but losing it grips and land in the middle of the edge of the box. As the soft toys wobbles, Sakura, Blaze and Aspen saw a wink of the polar bear, it was not a normal soft toy. They then looked at each other, making sure that we were not dreaming. Yuki shakes the machine a bit and the soft toy finally drops into hole. Even though, they finally got the soft toy, Yuki was a bit upset by Neko's pats on the back; actually she can safely bring it to the hole if Neko weren't to pat on her back.

The girls book a ticket of the comical movie starred some famous actors happening in few hours later and decided to head to the garden in the upper floor for breathing. They freed their pets and rested for a while. Playing for an hour and the half, the girls felt a bit of thirsty, bought a drink beforehand, and enjoy it in the bench. After the movie, Yuki and Neko's mother requested to buy some personal and family items. As they headed down the supermarket in basement 1, a digger crashed a shop, creating chaos in the shopping mall. Laces appears and eating the popcorn' not bad for humans food, Digger, burn everything in this building down, I want to see ashes!' ordered to lighter-like digger. 'Digge! Digge! Digger continued on. 'A lighter-like digger!' shouted Seira; 'we got to do something 'said Neko_. 'Anyway, let's transform first!'_ said Yuki,_' Cheiri, hurry up and ran to a safe place! Leaves it to us! '_Towards Cheiri. 'I understand!' Cheiri immediately get away from the field. 'Let's go, Yuki!' shouted Sakura.

Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Neko shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Seira shouted: Nature love! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

'What…Yuki, Neko….and Seira…you? A pretty cure? What the hell is going on there?' Cheiri was confused and shocked by the pretty cure appearance. She stung in froze, hold tightly the polar bear soft toy.' ouch, that hurts. Human girl' Cheiri shocked at voices, she dropped the soft toy and wanting to pick it up. The soft toy fly by itself not letting the girl touch her. 'sorry, are you alright?' said Cheiri. 'Yes, thank you 'reply Icey. Just when Icey wanted to introduce herself, Voices were heard from another half of the shopping mall, 'Help, Help! Someone, help! We got an injured girl here!' Cheiri spotted the people who in need of help, she quickly finds a way to go over it without attracting the monster's attention. Icey followed her behind. It was from Shibuya Junior High school, a group of secondary one student. Icey spotted Aspen, Sakura and Blaze, she wanted to reunite with them but it was not the time now.

Petalite tried to avoid the digger's attack, Neko grabbed the digger's base, Seira used this opportunity to bind to Digger by using her finishing move. , Emerald soars down like a bird. She shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy! Cure emerald's hands forms a heart-shaped around her chest, all her feelings goes in, the heart shines in green brightly, the roots from the ground appears and hold down the target, it poison injects into the target and purify it, but failed. Digger lights up its flame, burns the roots and blows the entire pretty cure away. Cure Emerald managed to land safely, Cheiri tried to call her friend, Seira again and again. Emerald asked 'what's wrong, Cheiri? "This girl's leg is stuck; help me to lift the bar up", Cheiri reply. ' I got it' Emerald reply and lift the bar from the girl's leg, she started to heal her leg.

At that moment, Yuki and Neko tried to use their finishing moves but it only makes stronger as it absorb their attack and deflect back, they decided to combine their attack and use it on Digger. The Digger deflect back to Petalite and Jasper, it even fire its flame toward Seira and company. Petalite and Jasper block it attack but their body can't take it anymore. Looking at Seira trying her best to heal the girl as soon as possible, the student was terrified by the scene, Petalite and jasper are trying their best to defeat the monster, Cheiri can't lose her friends ,she go through this years and finally reunited with them. Icey show this with her own eyes. Her blue aura grows and grows stronger as she thinks of this thoughts, she was covered into a blue ball. Icey enters in the ball, believes that she has found the fourth pretty cure.

Cheiri's point of view

My heartbeat races, praying to save everyone in my mind. A blue shining star shines above my head, my polar bear soft toy suddenly appear in front of me and talked 'Nice to meet you, Cheiri-ice. My name is Icey, a fairy from Gemstone Paradise, another planet-ice. I have finally found you-ice; you have an blue aura of being a pretty cure-ice. By your praying to save everyone, you have obtained pretty cure's power can save everyone-ice. Use it to save your friends and the nature-ice.' My mind and body works, I realized what to say. My phone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like a brand new cellphone. I enclosed with sparkling pink and white light, I shouted: Splash! My pretty Cure gemstones! I was covered with a mixed color of light, I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me. Seconds later, I was in the ocean when a tsunami pushed up me, white and blue boots were formed, followed by my high ponytail hair tied with a red thin ribbon and main blue and white outfits similar to the rest of the pretty cures, Icey become a pouch for my device and placed it around my waist. I then opened my eyes gently. I said my catchphrase: Such a cooling beauty gemstone, gives more perception to life, Cure Sapphire! With my pose.

'_**Cure….Sapphire**_ 'said Petalite, Jasper and Emerald. Sapphire punched the attack back and jumped forward. Once Cure Emerald healed everyone, the three of them joined in the fight together with Sapphire. This gives Sapphire time to strategist their attack' Cure Emerald, bind the digger down. Petalite, jasper, both of you attack the side of the digger, I will do the finishing move! Jasper, try not to use your flame attack; it will be an advantage to the digger 'said Sapphire._** 'Woo... Roger**_' they reply back as they follow Sapphire's way. An AKB48 song 'River' popped up from Sapphire's mind, and she follows its rhythm and beats.

Sapphire sang:

AKB–!

48!

Move forward! (Got it!)

Don't stop! (Got it!)

Walk the road of hope

To the place where the sun rises!

A river! River! River! Blocking your way

A river in your way!

A river! River! River! Of fate

A river that tests you!

Cast aside your doubts!

Show some guts!

Don't hesitate!

Take a step

Right now! Believe yourself!

Forward, forward!

Go straight forward!

Cross the river! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!...

Petalite, Jasper, Emerald joined in the song together with Sapphire to the ending.

'Now!' shouted Icey, Sapphire nodded.

Sapphire shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Ocean wave! Cure Sapphire's eye stares like an eagle, started to focus her heart and mind as one, her chest heart shines bluely in color brightly, her hands faces outward as she says her finishing phrase, huge waves appears and flush the target in a way of purify it.

Everything went back to normal, Laces: 'the next time, we meet! Will be the last time I will fool around anymore! 'And she disappears. The bar and the people is the shopping mall forgets about the incident and had no clue about it. They de-transform back to original form, Neko, Yuki and Seira pets started to reunion with Icey and started to started, This shocked Chieri who didn't know that their pets could talk all the along. 'Icey onee-ze! We missed you so much!' Like always Blaze was the first one to reunite with someone. 'Icey-ra!' followed by Sakura, 'Welcome back, Icey-en' Aspen lands at Icey head. 'Mina-ice, I miss you too-ice, Blaze and everyone-ice. Cheiri-ice, I will tell you all the details later-ice', said to Blaze and then to Cheiri. 'Take your time, Icey' reply Cheiri as the girls enjoys the reunion time between the fairies.

In one of the famous curry-restaurant after shopping in the supermarket, the girls have their dinner there. 'Looks like the pretty cure group is left with one member now' said Neko. 'You are right; she is "Nagisa-chan" said Cheiri. 'He…. (Shocked), how you would conclude with that, Cheiri?' asked Seira. 'I remember that she was the girl that I gave my phone to her and with adding her, the five of us met each other. At the sakura tree. We even made a promise to visit that tree in a few years later 'reply Cheiri. 'But how are we going to find her in japan or maybe somewhere in worldwide?' troubled Neko with her mouth full of chicken cutlet curry. _'Don't worry; since we found the four of us, we surely can find her, I'm sure! '_Said Yuki brimming with confidence eyes looking at them. Neko, Seira and Cheiri nodded and agree with Yuki, believing in this hope.

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

Yuki: _yeah, here is our fourth pretty cure, Cure Sapphire!_

Cheiri :( ignore yuki's sentence) a digger appears in Singapore! _'Cheiri…don't ignore me'_ Yuki called her with an abandoned dog tearing eyes.

Neko: where is Singapore? I never heard of that name before, is it a food or place?

Seira: It is a country located around Malaysia, Thailand. It is just small dot when you see it from the map.

Cheiri: tell me you don't this common sense knowledge, Neko. Geography teacher, Akan Sensei taught us in class before.

Seira: Cheiri, she was sleeping at that time, I saw it, and she is kind of cute when she sleeps.

Neko: Seira…!Come back, you going to get it from me (embarrassed)

Yuki: _This reminds me that Laces said that the next time we meet; she will be fooling for the last time._

Cheiri: finally, I can meet that girl. Not only, we can even visit places of interest in Singapore and even stay a night in one the hotel which my family own.

Neko: wow…., that reminds me of their fish ball noodle, chill crab and more…. (Saliva dripping)

Seira: oh my…, Neko is really into food

All: Next time, a digger in Singapore! A girl can't transform into the pretty cure! 2 chapter special of this pretty cure's story.

Yuki: _see you then, time to pack bag for the trip._

Chieri: prepare for your common test first, Mina

Yuki and Neko: _**no way…., so fast with a shocking face**_

Seira :(standing beside Cheiri as usual, laughing at the scene)


End file.
